Feliz Navidad
by Zaid1995
Summary: Emily pasa navidad en casa de Naomi. -Emily, te amo. Casate conmigo. La navidad es para compartir y estar con la familia. Emily estaba con su familia, con Naomi.


FELIZ NAVIDAD

Navidad. Época de felicidad, de compartir con la familia, de dar y recibir regalos, de tener una cena de ensueño. Momento de recordar buenos tiempos, de lágrimas de alegría y también de tristeza. De ausencias en la mesa, pero también de nuevas compañías. Sin embargo, en casa no era así….

-¡Katie, Emily!- Grito mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

Ni mi hermana ni yo respondimos. Yo envolvía cuidadosamente el regalo que le daría a Naomi y Katie estaba muy ocupada eligiendo su ropa.

-¿Saldrás?- Le pregunte mientras se cambiaba de blusa como por décima vez.

-Claro. Habrá una fiesta en casa de Cook- Respondió- No sé si será buena, pero lo que sea es mejor que estar aquí fingiendo ser una familia feliz.

Sonreí tristemente ante su comentario y suspire… Desgraciadamente ella tenía razón.

-Te haría la misma pregunta, pero supongo que ya se la respuesta.-Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el regalo de mi novia.-Espero que no sea un juguete de esos que se usan para… Ya sabes...

-¡Katie!- No deje que terminara la oración. Sabía lo que diría. Salió riendo de la habitación y la escuche discutiendo con mi madre cuando llego al piso de abajo e intento salir por la puerta principal.

Cuando termine con el regalo, baje las escaleras con sigilo esperando no encontrarme a mi madre y no tener que escuchar el discurso que ya le había dado a mi hermana.

-¡Emily! ¿A dónde crees que vas?- La escuche decir detrás de mí cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. ¡Estuve tan cerca!

-Con Naomi madre.- Me di vuelta para intentar salir de nuevo.

-Es navidad Emily, y debes estar con tu familia.

-Naomi también es mi familia ahora.- Le dije y salí de la casa.

Estaba helando afuera, a pesar de que traía puestos al menos 3 suéteres me estaba congelando e inmediatamente empecé a temblar. Camine hacia la casa de mi novia rápidamente con la esperanza de entrar en calor, cosa que no sucedió.

Cuando llegue ya estaba casi corriendo; abrí la puerta y la cerré en cuando estuve adentro para no permitir que entrara ni la más mínima porción de aire congelado.

-Maldito frio del maldito demonio ¡Joder!- Maldije para mí misma mientras me quitaba la bufanda y dejaba el regalo en la mesita de la entrada. Escuche una risita y cuando levante la vista vi a Naomi parada al pie de las escaleras observándome con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona.

-Bienvenida a tu cálido hogar. Ahora mismo te meteré en el horno junto con el pavo para que te descongeles.-Me reí con ella mientras me acercaba. Tome de nuevo el regalo y se lo di para que lo abriera. Era el abrigo que había visto en la tienda que visitamos el otro día. Me sonrió y se quitó el que tenía puesto para ponerse el que le regale.

-Un abrazo estaría mucho mejor que pasar la noche de navidad junto a un pavo ¿Sabes?

-Mmmm… Lo pensare.- Me guiño un ojo y me abrazo.- ¿Mejor?

Asentí contra su hombro sin dejar de abrazarla. Se separó un poco de mí y me beso, apenas rozando sus labios con los míos.

-Feliz Navidad Ems-

-Feliz Navidad señora Fitch- Soltó una risita y soltándose de mi abrazo tomo mi mano para llevarme al comedor. Se detuvo en la puerta.

-Espera, ahora cierra los ojos- La obedecí y sentí su mano en mi cintura guiándome hacia adentro. Creí que lo del pavo era solo una broma, Naomi no cocinaba. Pero, a no ser que hubiera comprado un aromatizante olor a pavo, esta vez lo había hecho.

-Ábrelos- Susurro en mi oído y se puso detrás de mí.

Abrí los ojos y me quede sin palabras. La mesa estaba perfectamente arreglada para dos; con una vela a cada lado de una botella de vino que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa (Y si, era vino, esta vez no era tequila). El horno aún se encontraba encendido y el delicioso olor a pavo navideño inundaba la habitación. Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y luego escuché la voz de Naomi que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Emily…. ¿Estás bien?- Estaba frente a mí con cara de preocupación, la cual desapareció cuando le sonreí y la abrace de nuevo.

-Gracias.-Fue lo único que pude decirle. No quería soltarla pero el horno sonó indicando que la cena estaba lista y mi novia tuvo que ir a sacarlo. Me dio un beso rápido en la frente y fue corriendo hacia el pavo que esperaba dentro del horno a ser comido.

Lo saco y lo puso a un lado para dejar que se enfriara un poco, aunque seguro que con ese frio no tardaría en congelarse igual que yo.

Regreso conmigo y retiro una silla de la mesa haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que me sentara. Le sonreí de nuevo y me senté, ella hizo lo mismo, quedando frente a mí.

-¿De verdad hiciste todo esto para nosotras?- Le pregunte aun emocionada por lo lindo que todo estaba.

-Claro. Aunque bueno… Tengo que confesar que el pavo esta mas hecho por Effy que por mí. Pero yo ayude- Me dijo riendo.

Abrió la botella de vino y sirvió un poco en ambas copas. Brindamos y empezamos la cena. Se sentía como estar en una primera cita en un restaurant de lujo. Al principio solo nos dirigíamos miradas tímidas la una a la otra, después empezamos a platicar, recordamos momentos juntas, momentos felices y momentos tristes.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando me di cuenta ya eran más de las 12:00pm y ya habíamos terminado de cenar.

-¿No tenías que volver a casa con tu familia?-Me pregunto preocupada al ver la hora que era.

-No Naomi, ya estoy en casa con mi familia.- Cuando dije eso hubo un silencio en toda la habitación. Me sonrió, se puso de pie y camino alrededor de la mesa para llegar a lado mío.

Tomo mi mano y camino hacia la sala para sentarnos en uno de los sillones. Sin decir nada. Suspiró y fue cuando empezó a hablar, sin soltar mi mano.

-Emily.- La note nerviosa y por un momento me preocupe por lo que pudiera decir.- Yo… Yo te amo ¿Sabes? Y no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme que soy tu familia. – Se rio, nerviosa- Sabes que me enamore de ti desde el primer día que te vi, que después de eso, a pesar de quererte de la manera en que lo hacía, te lastime, te hice pasar momentos tristes; no sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso. Pero, ahora… Sé que sonara ridículo o cursi. Pero estoy segura de que quiero estar contigo, quiero compartir mi vida contigo. No puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo dentro de un mes, o un año. Pero si puedo pedirte que lo hagamos algún día, que te comprometas conmigo. Y no sé cómo hacer la pregunta, te reirías de mí si mi espejo pudiera contarte cuantas veces practique esto frente a él, y te reirías aún más si te dieras cuenta de que no está saliendo como lo pensé. – Ambas nos reímos y Naomi saco de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo roja. Mi corazón se aceleró inmediatamente.- No sé cómo hacer esto, pero solo lo hare. –Suspiro de nuevo y guardo silencio por unos segundos. –Emily, te amo. Y... Quisiera saber si tú quisieras… Casarte conmigo.- Abrió la cajita y tomo el anillo que estaba dentro. Sin soltar mi mano y con las suyas temblado lo puso en mi dedo anular y espero la respuesta sin mirarme.

Con mi mano libre puse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja e hice que me mirara. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas al igual que los míos. Me acerque y la bese, como si fuera la primea vez que lo hacía.

-Si- Susurre contra sus labios y sonreí volviéndola a besar. –Si quiero casarme contigo Naomi.

Me abrazo sin decir nada, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Pero con una condición- Se separó de mí rápidamente y conteste su pregunta silenciosa.- Que la próxima navidad, tú cocines el pavo y no Effy.

Las dos reímos y luego me beso de nuevo.

-Te amo Emily

-Lo se… Y yo te amo a ti.

Pasamos juntas la noche de navidad, con ella no tenía que fingir nada, era feliz a su lado, no hacían falta más personas, solo ella y yo. Naomi y Emily, como siempre lo habíamos sido y como lo seguiríamos siendo.


End file.
